


Draco soup

by AhaMarimbas



Series: Drarropoly Game entries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Dangerous Situations, Draco is terrified but it's actually funny, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professors, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: An intruder at Hogwarts leads to some interesting confessions from the professors.





	Draco soup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarropoly game!
> 
> Prompt: Pick One: 1) "There's a troll in the dungeons!" - "Ugh, again?" OR 2) Bringing the other food when they are sick/forgot to eat OR 3) "The ceiling's never done *that* before." - Minimum: 76 Maximum: 677
> 
> A huge thank you to dspd for the helpful feedback and beta! <3
> 
> The Harry Potter universe and it's characters belong to JK Rowling, I just opened the door to let the troll in ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“There’s a troll in the dungeons!” Draco cried, running into the staff room. “One of the portraits just informed me!”

 

“Uggh, again?”

 

“What do you mean again?!” Dana asked worriedly. Harry offered the new muggle studies teacher a reassuring smile.

 

“We dealt with one in first year,” he shrugged. “Come on, let’s see if this one can be banished without causing panic among the students.”

 

“Are you crazy? We can’t take on a troll!” Draco shrieked.

 

“Draco, you know we’ve faced both much worse. Ron managed to knock one out with its own club in first year.”

 

“Oh, this I’ve got to see,” Cho laughed. Curiosity getting the best of her, Dana joined them as well.

 

“Well, I guess four experienced professors can probably take on a troll together,” Draco agreed, leading the way downstairs.

 

Draco was secretly terrified of trolls. Lucius had once told him a story about a troll who kidnapped a misbehaving boy and boiled him in soup. The images that his overactive imagination had conjured that night haunted him to this day. He was so preoccupied with his nerves that he hadn’t noticed the others falling behind, absorbed in their conversation about the latest research on troll migration patterns.

 

_ BAM! _ He jumped as a large chunk of the wall fell right behind him. He could just barely make out his colleagues on the other side of the stone, drawing their wands. He was reaching for his own when something smelly and heavy threw him back against the wall.

 

“Draco, run!” Draco shouldn’t have needed to be told twice, but he was suddenly frozen, cowering against the cold stone wall. Standing between him and the rest of the castle was a terrifying creature. It focused its beady eyes on Draco, advancing slowly with thudding steps. Despite his pain, at the moment all he could focus on was his greatest fear standing right in front of him.

 

“OI, OVER HERE!”

 

“YOU GREAT LUG, TURN AROUND!”

 

Draco watched in horror as the others levitated rocks at the troll’s head, screaming and setting off bangs with their wands to distract it, but he could tell this troll only had one thing in mind- Draco soup.

 

His knees gave out at the thought and he slid down the wall. The troll lifted its club. This was it. He had survived a decades-old war, only to be killed by a troll.

 

“INCARCEROUS!” Cho screamed, but her thick ropes were only enough to latch around one of the Troll’s legs. Despite the failed attempt, Draco suddenly felt an overwhelming need to thank her for trying.

 

“Thank you, Chang! Your efforts were valiant, but I fear the end is near! Thank you for your friendship these past few years!” he cried. Tears started trickling down his face as he continued. “And Dana, you as well! Thank you for opening my eyes to the world of muggles!”

 

He was outright sobbing as he yelled out his last few words. He couldn’t help thinking that this was a rather poetic ending for him.

 

“And Potter! You great git, I have so many things I never said to you, but I think the most important was that I love you! Oh, goodbye cruel world!”

 

He braced himself for the blow, wondering what death would be like- would it be painful? But nothing happened. A moment later, he heard a pair of footsteps and someone snickering.

 

He looked up to see the troll above him, frozen with its arm in mid-swing. Its beady eyes were glaring at him. Shaking, he turned to find Harry offering him a hand, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh.

 

“Love me, do you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco, who blushed as he was pulled to his feet.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Potter,” he sniffed, trying to turn away. Harry reached out and took his hand, pulling Draco back to face him.

 

“I’m talking about your confession just now,” he smirked. “But I have a confession as well. I love you too.”


End file.
